The fact that many cancer patients experience considerable psychological stress as a result of their illness is well known and documented. Weisman and Worden (1977) as well as other investigators have shown that anxiety and depression are common and frequently peak within the first six weeks of treatment. This study proposes to counsel a group of gynecologic cancer patients during the six weeks following initial diagnosis and to test whether anxiety and depression are lessened as a result. The counseling techniques to be used include having the patient view videotapes where successfully adapting cancer patients will model (demonstrate) coping strategies which have helped them control their anxiety and depression. Coping strategies will include those identified as effective in earlier research on coping in cancer patients. Counselors will help each patient identify those coping strategies which would be most appropriate and helpful for her and to set individual goals for how she will use these strategies in her everyday life. Modeling and goal setting have been shown to be effective counseling techniques for reducing anxiety and depression in patients with a wide range of medical problems. This study is unique in that it systematically applies these counseling techniques to the treatment of anxiety and depression in cancer patients. Two control groups will be utilized: 1) a group which receives standard treatment by the gynecologic oncology clinic staff, including individual attention to their psychological needs as they arise, and 2) a group which receives standard clinic treatment as in #1 above, plus attendance at an information group. Group #2 will assess the effects of receiving additional attention but without individualized counseling, modeling and goal setting which occurs in the experimental group.